Thomas
Thomas is the Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma') which meant "twin". Thom, Tom, Tommie and Tommy are diminutives. In the works of Harry Turtledove and Laura Frankos, the following characters are named Thomas: Characters known only as Thomas: :Thomas (Strange Eruptions), a bodyguard and minor character in the Agent of Byzantium story "Strange Eruptions". :Thomas the Brick Wall, a posthumously referenced Army of Southern Parthenia General in The War Between the Provinces. :Doubting Thomas, a soldier of The Valley, minor character in The Valley-Westside War. Characters with the first name of Thomas: :Thomas Adison, historical U.S. Army soldier appearing in ''Fort Pillow''. :Thomas Aquinas, historical philosopher and theologian referenced in In High Places. :Thomas Beckett, historical Archbishop of Canterbury whose murder is referenced in various works. :Thomas Bob, a journalist and minor character in "The Haunted Bicuspid." :Thomas Bocock, historical American/Confederate politician appearing in The Guns of the South. :Thomas Bushell, fictional Royal American Mounted Police Colonel, sole POV of ''The Two Georges''. :Thomas Cranmer, historical Archbishop of Canterbury referenced in ''The Two Georges''. :Thomas Cruse, historical American miner and business man appearing in How Few Remain. :Thomas Dekker, historical English dramatist and pamphleteer appearing in Ruled Britannia. :Thomas Dewey, historical American politician appearing in Settling Accounts: In at the Death and Joe Steele (novel) and referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Thomas Edison, historical American inventor referenced in Homeward Bound and How Few Remain. :Thomas Ehrhardt, a German officer and minor character in Colonization: Second Contact. :T.S. Eliot, historical American, later British, poet referenced in The Hot War: Bombs Away and other works. :Thomas Gainsborough, a historical British painter with a posthumous background role in ''The Two Georges''. :Thomas Gray, historical British poet referenced in "The House That George Built". :Thomas Henderson, historical Confederate States Army officer appearing in the novel ''Fort Pillow''. :Thomas Hobbes, historical English philosopher referenced in "Nasty, Brutish, &. . .". :Sir Thomas Hoo IV, Lord of Hoo and Hastings, historical English soldier appearing in Opening Atlantis: New Hastings. :Thomas Jackson often called Stonewall, historical Confederate general and POV in How Few Remain. :Thomas Jefferson, historical President of the United States referenced in Southern Victory and Joe Steele (novel). :Thomas Jenkins, historical schoolmaster referenced in Ruled Britannia. :Thomas Kenton, fictional explorer and POV of "Around the Salt Lick" from A Different Flesh. :Tad Lincoln, (given name Thomas), historical son of Abraham Lincoln referenced in How Few Remain. :Thomas O'Banion, fictional FBI agent appearing in "News From the Front". :Thomas Paine, historical pamphleteer of the American Revolution, appearing in The United States of Atlantis. :Thomas Pelham-Holles, 1st Duke of Newcastle, historical Prime Minister of the United Kingdom referenced in ''The Two Georges''. :Thomas Phelippes, historical English spy appearing in Ruled Britannia. :Thomas Reed, historical American House Speaker referenced in Southern Victory. :Ditto Thomas aka Thomas Thomas, US Navy man and minor character in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. ("Ditto" being a nickname from the duplication of names). :Thomas Vincent, a stage prompter and minor character in Ruled Britannia. :Thomas J. Walsh, historical American Senator appearing in Joe Steele (novel). :Thomas Woodrow Wilson, historical President of the United States appearing in The Great War. Characters whose surname is Thomas: :Ditto Thomas, US Navy man and minor character in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. :George Thomas, historical Union Army general appearing in "Lee at the Alamo". :Lowell Thomas, historical broadcaster "heard" in ''Days of Infamy'', The War That Came Early, and The Hot War: Armistice. :Norman Thomas, historical U.S. politician appearing in American Empire and referenced in Joe Steele (novel). :Samuel Thomas Preston, an educator in "St. Oswald's Niche". Characters known only as Tom: : Tom (And So to Bed), a sim in "And So To Bed" in A Different Flesh. : Tom (The Guns of the South), a farmhand and minor character in The Guns of the South. : Tom (Though the Heavens Fall), a sim in "Though the Heavens Fall" in A Different Flesh. : Tom (Ruled Britannia), a boy actor and minor character in Ruled Britannia. Characters whose first name is Tom: : Tom Baxter, minor character in The Hot War: Bombs Away. : Tom Brearley, fictional Confederate Naval officer appearing in Southern Victory. : Tom Cawthorne, fletcher and minor character in Opening Atlantis: New Hastings. : Tom Colleton, fictional Confederate officer and POV in the Southern Victory series. : Tom Connally, historical American politician referenced in "News From the Front". : Tom Crowell, a POV in "The Weather's Fine". : Tom Custer, historical United States Army officer appearing in How Few Remain. : Tom Kennedy, a fictional Confederate diehard appearing in The Great War. : Tom Lehrer, a historical American musician and educator, referenced in A World of Difference. : Tom Porter, a Freedom Party Guardsman in the Southern Victory series. : Tom de la Rosa, a fictional American diplomat in Homeward Bound. : Tom Schmidt, fictional American journalist and POV in The Man With the Iron Heart. : Tom Stoppard, historical British screenwriter and playwright referenced in "We Haven't Got There Yet". : Tom Trencher, a fictional private investigator referenced in "The Maltese Elephant". Characters known only as Thom: :Thom (Detinan), a Brigadier in The War Between the Provinces. Characters whose first name is Tommy: :Tommy Dorsey, historical musician referenced in "Must and Shall." Characters surnamed Thomason: :Doc Thomason, physician and minor character in Settling Accounts: Drive to the East. Places and things named Tom: :Santo Tomás, island referenced in "Audubon in Atlantis". :Tom Edison (Starship), an American starship in Homeward Bound. :"Tom o' Bedlam", a song referenced in Ruled Britannia. :Uncle Tom's Cabin, popular American novel discussed in Southern Victory and Supervolcano. Things named Tommy: :Thompson submachine gun or Tommy gun, weapon appearing in numerous works. Tommy (pl. Tommies) was also used as a slang-term for British military personnel during the 20th century, a fact Turtledove frequently incorporates into his works. Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation